


Unrivaled (Fanmix)

by dosymedia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proud, boastful beats for the formidable Aomine, the Miracle player without true rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrivaled (Fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ball So Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31639) by Ophaniel. 



  
  
[Listen on 8tracks!](http://8tracks.com/tmmrg1/unrivaled)   


**"Higher - Extended" Just Blaze x Baauer x Jay-Z**

> I will not lose  
> Ever

**"Wild for the Night" A$ap Rocky ft. Skrillex and Birdy Nam Nam**

> You know we finna kill it, A$AP we the trillest  
> You don't really want that Glock boy  
> You don't really wanna feel them shots boy

**"Beat Down" Steve Aoki ft. Angger Dimas and Iggy Azalea**

> See I'm 'bout to get with it, I'm getting ratchet and livid  
> You think I'm cool and forget it  
> You feeling froggy then ribbit  
> Be like banana and split it, before your melon I'll split it

**"Dirt Off Your Shoulder" Jay-Z**

> Came from the bottom the bottom, to the top of the pops  
> ***** London, Japan and I'm straight off the block  
> Like a running back, get it man, I'm straight off the block

**"Double Edge" Flux Pavillion ft. Sway and P. Money**

> Ever see that I’m ruthless and this one is a smash hit,  
> goin' straight through the glass,  
> They ain’t catchin me ‘cause I ain’t never runnin

**"Dispicable (Freestyle)" Eminem**

> It'll never be my chair that you're on  
> crown so tight that it cuts off circulation to the brain no oxygen  
> other words there's no heir to the throne

**"HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right)" Drake ft. Lil Wayne**

> She asked what have I learned since getting richer  
> I learned working with the negatives could make for better pictures  
> I learned Hennessy and enemies is one hell of a mixture

**"Who Gon Stop Me" Jay-Z and Kanye West**

>   
> _Only thing that can stop me is me and I’mma stop when the hook start, hold up_  
>  This is something like the Holocaust, millions of our people lost  
> Bow our heads and pray to the Lord 'til I die I'm-a fucking ball  
> Now who gon stop me? Who gon stop me huh?


End file.
